


Reunions

by thenukacolachallenge



Series: Nora Rogers [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Danse's first name is Eric bc i said so, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenukacolachallenge/pseuds/thenukacolachallenge
Summary: Danse sees the Lone Wanderer, Evelyn Taylor, for the first time since her disappearance. Seeing his former crush after she's been assumed dead for years makes him not take it super well. At least, at first.(this will make very little sense unless you also read my fic Fire and Ice)





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic will likely not make much sense unless you have at least read through chapter 9 of my fic Fire and Ice, as this takes place during said chapter. The first half takes place after Danse sees Evie alive in the Elder's room, the second half after the end of the chapter. I decided I wanted to write a small snippet about this couple, as I love their dynamic and they have a long history in this particular canon. Plus, I wanted to make the nature of their relationship 100% clear haha. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Danse stumbled down the stairs to the flight deck. He moved as quickly as he could, despite the soreness of his body and the pounding in his head. He needed to get off the Prydwen, now.

He had, at first, thought he was hallucinating. There was no way that could have been her. But there she was, perched in her chair like she hadn’t been missing in action for the last five years and assumed dead. 

Like not being able to find her hadn’t destroyed him over and over, years after the fact.

He heard the door swing wide open and bang into the wall behind him. “Eric, stop!”

He couldn’t.

As he made his way to the bottom, his heart sank. There were no vertibirds in the docks, not even the one to the airport. He grimaced, then turned around to face her.

“Eric, I--”

“No,” he interrupted, voice low and hoarse. “You listen to me, goddammit.”

She stopped, watching him worriedly, hand outstretched to him. He backed out of her reach, couldn’t allow her to touch him. Not yet. “We thought you were dead. I thought you were dead. No warning! No attempt at contact for five years! Where were you, Evelyn!?” His voice broke on her name.

“You know I would have never done that if I’d had the choice,” she pleaded. “Please don’t be mad at me. Let me explain.”

He suddenly pulled her into a tight bear hug, decorum be damned. She didn’t even break five feet, and Danse towered over her, so he had to pick her up to hug her. She clung to him, both of them trying not to be overcome with emotions.

After a minuto or two, he finally felt okay enough again to set her down. He placed his hands on her slender shoulders. “What happened, Evie?” 

She laughed bitterly. “It’s almost funny, if it hadn’t been for the Knight you’re sponsoring, you’d never fucking believe me.”

She still swore like a sailor, Danse noted. His heart ached at the familiarity. “ Rogers? I… don’t know that I follow,” he said.

“Cutler’s the reason I didn’t end up like the rest of the squad,” she began to explain. “He sacrificed himself by distracting them while I was surrounded and down on ammo, so I could escape. I ran as fast as I could out of their hideout towards the Citadel, or a checkpoint, or a wayward recon team, or fucking SOMETHING, trying to find someone who could help before Cutler…” She squeezed her eyes shut and trailed off, shaking her head. She felt guilt for his death, even still. He tried to pull her closer, to comfort her, but she shook her head again. 

“On the way there, I discovered a crashed UFO, and as I went up to make sure I wasn’t fucking hallucinating, I got beamed up to the mothership.” She spoke as though she’d already told this story many times. “They cryogenically froze me for five years, unthawed me about a month ago, and myself and a few other people who were trapped in there decided to free ourselves. We fought our way through the ship, killed them all, and found a way to drop me back down to earth. Then I hauled ass to the Citadel.”

Danse was dumbfounded by the time she was finished. But, she was right. Had Knight Rogers not found the alien lifeform, he would probably be fully convinced Evelyn was a malfunctioning synth replacement, or just senile. “I…. That’s….”

“Fucking insane-sounding?” she offered. “A lot to take in? The absolute weirdest goddamn thing ever?”

“All of the above,” he frowned.

“Yeah, I know, I’ve heard and thought it about a hundred goddamn times. It’s wearing a bit thin, if I’m being honest,” she chuckled. “At this point, I’m kind of ignoring anything anyone says until the shock wears off for them, y’know? I feel like I’m getting the same reaction every time.”

“I… can imagine,” he replied, not quite sure how to feel. He rested his arm around her shoulders. They used to sit like this on long missions in winter months, keeping close for warmth. He had thought he’d never be able to do it again.

She leaned into his arm, sighing softly, and none of anything else mattered. She was here. She was still alive, and here with him. He pulled her close again, and this time she let him.

Suddenly, she pulled away. “Wait! Why did you barge into the pipsqueak’s room? You shouldn’t even be standing, you have a head injury!” 

Dance grimaced. He can’t say he’d missed her bossing him around. “I needed to be there to help,” he scowled. “Rogers is an excellent Knight, but she’s still new to recon missions. There could be something I remembered that she didn’t.”

“You needed to be resting in bed, Eric. Your health is more important,” she countered sternly. “A head injury is serious, any further damage could cause lasting problems. I’m from a medical background, I can rant about this all night, you know.” 

He knew she was only ever this persistent in her chiding when she was genuinely worried. “You’re right. I’m being reckless.”

“Thank you, now go get back in your uncomfortable infirmary cot. You can fill him in later,” she waved him off. “When I’m done with everything I need to do, I’ll come see you. I need to be filled in on what’s been happening, including how that little shit became the Elder.”

“Decorum,” he warned her. She may not have been used to the young Arthur Maxson as the Elder, but she knew better than to speak of any Elder like that.

“Fuck decorum,” she scowled. “Besides, I outrank you. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“It’s written in the Codex, Sentinel.”

“Go back to the infirmary, you insufferable pain in the ass,” she rolled her eyes at him. He flashed a rare grin but obeyed, hugging her once more before he made his way back to the med bay. 

Maybe he did miss her bossiness, a little.

~~~

Paladin Danse sank into his bed later that evening, thankful he’d been allowed to spend the night in his own quarters. He couldn’t believe the day he’d had. Not only had he and Knight Rogers survived the Glowing Sea, but he had discovered his dear friend, Evelyn Taylor, Sentinel of the Brotherhood and savior of the Capital Wasteland, was alive and well. Everyone had thought her dead for years after they’d recovered the rest of Cutler’s team but not her body. Danse had tried to hold onto some vain hope at the time, praying that she’d somehow made it out. But after months of hearing nothing on her status, he had finally accepted it.

Now he’d learned he’d been right the whole time.

He closed his eyes, hands behind his head on his ratty, straw-filled pillow. He’d even changed out of his standard issue Brotherhood uniform, into a threadbare flannel shirt and denim jeans, in an attempt to get more comfortable. His head was still spinning, only partially from the deathclaw attack. He knew he needed to focus on resting, but all he could think about was her. Had he not seen the alien Knight Rogers had found with his own eyes, he’d have thought Taylor was out of her mind. But she wasn’t. And she was here. She was safe and sound, finally.

He didn’t know what to do with himself.

A soft giggle interrupted his thoughts as he suddenly felt weight on the opposite end of the bed. “Good to see you’re still living as bare bones as possible, Eric.”

His eyes flew open as he sat up. Speak of the devil. Evie was sitting at the tail end of Danse’s bed, taking in his room on the Prydwen with an amused look on her face. It was fairly simple; a desk for paperwork, a bed for sleeping, a tool area, and lockers for storage. She tutted. “Not even a poster of a pre-war pinup model or anything? I can’t say I’m surprised, but I was hoping you’d at least spruce things up a little over the last five years.”

She must have finished her business with the Elder. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, trying to regain some control of the situation. Knowing Evie, nothing would come of it. “Sentinel, I hardly think it’s decorous for you to be in my quarters after hours--”

“You know I don’t give a shit about what is and isn’t ‘decorous’, Eric. Save your breath,” she laughed, scooting to sit next to him on the bed. She wore the Sentinel’s standard uniform: the same design as his orange suit, but jet black. The way it hugged her soft curves, her proximity to him, her soft, accented voice ringing in his ears, all brought back a flurry of memories.

He had been head over heels in love with her, all those years ago. 

He’d never told her, of course. Decorum in the Brotherhood came before anything else, and while fraternization had never been disallowed, it was frowned upon if you weren’t careful. Despite his feelings for her, he couldn’t be sure of her feelings in return, so he didn’t want to risk anything. Cutler knew, of course, even without Danse telling him, and gave him hell for it. But the way she, already a decorated, revered soldier, treated him as someone who’d just been granted the rank of Paladin…. He hadn’t experienced such kindness and camaraderie from anyone but Cutler, and certainly never from a woman, especially one as beautiful as her. 

She found his dedication to the Brotherhood amusing, something he never quite understood. She hadn’t ever offered to join the Brotherhood, was only made an honorary member and then a Sentinel after leading them against the Enclave, who’d killed her father to try to take over Project Purity for themselves. It had never been her intention to become one of their highest ranking officers. She treated her status as a joke, but never treated Danse’s dedication as anything other than completely serious. She often looked out for him and Cutler, on missions and from any overly harsh CO’s.

He knew as soon as he’d set his sights upon her earlier that day that he still had those feelings, but he didn’t realize they’d come flooding back this soon.

Evie’s hand waved in front of his face, pulling him out of his own thoughts. “Hello? Earth to Eric Danse? You in there?”

He sighed. “I’ve had a lot happen today, Evelyn.” He’d always liked her first name, and he knew if he referred to her by rank again she’d chew him out. “There’s a lot weighing on my mind at the present. Please forgive me.”

She snorted in response, fingering a strand of auburn hair that had fallen from her bun to behind her ear and waving off his apology. “You’re telling me. I seriously can’t believe the only people here on this rust bucket I know are you, Ingram, and the pipsqueak. Fuck, I can’t believe he’s Elder. I remember when he was practically a fetus, pining after his childhood crush Sarah Lyons and making secret trips down to the inner ring of the Citadel to talk to Liberty Prime.”

Danse couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. “Brandis is here too.”

She glanced over at him, a small smile on her face. “It’s good to hear you laugh, Eric.” Danse didn’t look at her, couldn’t look at her, a flush creeping across his face. “But no, Brandis never liked me. You know how I am, and you know how he is. Fucking Outcast.” She waved the thought off nonchalantly. “God, Maxson’s still so young and has all that pressure on himself now. Poor bastard doesn’t look like he’s gotten a decent night’s sleep in years.” She suddenly leaned into him, laying her head upon his shoulder. Her hand sprawled across his lap, resting dangerously close to between his legs. He froze in place. Even back then, she hadn’t been this comfortable with touching him like this. “Ingram doesn’t have legs anymore either. Fuck me, it really has been a long time.”

He couldn’t think straight anymore. It was taking almost all his concentration to hide the fact that all his blood was rushing to his pants. He lamented the fact that he had changed out of his uniform, the stiffness of it tended to hide… certain things. “Yeah,” he managed quietly.

Evie didn’t notice. She sighed next to him. “Five whole years… I don’t know what’s happening in the Capital at all right now. The only thing I had time to do before I booked it for the Citadel was go to my house in Megaton to check on my dog. Luckily Billy and Maggie were still there and were taking care of him, otherwise I don’t know what I would have done. God, Maggie’s becoming a woman now! And I didn’t get to check on Gob, Charon, Fawkes, the Rangers… no one knows I’m alive. Hell, I don’t even know who’s still alive and who isn’t.”

The sadness in her tone snapped Danse out of his reverie. He glanced down at her, and she looked back with those almond-shaped green eyes he found so attractive. He swallowed. She was going to be the death of him. “If you’d like, I can help you get letters out to everyone back in the Capital Wasteland. Let everyone know you’re okay.”

“...You would do that for me?”

He would do anything she ever asked of him, without question, as long as she looked at him like that when she asked. He nodded.

She smiled softly. “Thank you Eric. I really appreciate that,” she murmured, rolling her head off his shoulder. He smiled, closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s no problem at all--”

Suddenly, he felt her weight on top of his. He snapped his eyes open, dumbfounded. She was straddling him, palms pressed against his broad chest. She leaned close to him and he was intoxicated by the smell of her, Nuka Cola and fusion cell ozone.

His jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew she could feel how hard he was right now, and there was nothing he could do.

“Sentinel,” he managed to gasp out, but she put a single finger over his lips, shushing him.

“Stop,” she murmured softly to him, stroking his jaw and cheek with her thumb. “Enough with the decorum bullshit. That’s not who I want to be when I’m around you, Eric. I’m just Evelyn.”

He could do nothing but take stuttered, uneven breaths. If he wasn’t so completely blindsided by her behavior, he’d have already been halfway to having his way with her on every surface of his quarters by now.

She began peppering kisses along his jawline and throat, and he could no longer hold back a low, burning groan. “I thought I’d never see you again,” she murmured, her lips soft against his rough skin. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, Eric. I thought about you every night I was awake on that godforsaken spaceship, I was so scared that something had happened to you while I was in cryo, or that I’d never get back to the Citadel, or…” She suddenly broke off, burying her face into the crook of his neck. He gripped the mattress with one hand, trying to steady himself, the other white-knuckled against her hip.

She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with lust, and Danse could hold himself back no longer. He pulled her mouth to his, kissing her hungrily. She returned the kiss in earnest, running her tongue across his lips until he parted them. She tasted incredible. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck, stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. She gently bit his lower lip and pulled at it, and he couldn’t help but utter another low groan.

They pulled away from each other, panting heavily. He held the side of her cheek in his hand, and she nuzzled into it, pressing her lips into his palm. His mind was racing with everything he wanted to do to her.

Evelyn leaned forward kissed him again, softer and more insistent. Her hands travelled to his shirt’s buttons and she began to undo them. She whispered against his lips as she undressed him, whispered that she’d been planning to tell him how she felt after Cutler sacrificed himself for her, not wanting to wait another day because she may not HAVE another day; how she’d been attracted to him from the moment she’d laid eyes on him; how badly she’d wanted him for so long, but was too nervous to tell him. She ran her fingers across his bare chest and stomach, and he rolled his head back against the wall. It was all too much, and nowhere near enough. “Evie…” he rasped breathlessly.

She kissed her way down his neck, licking and nibbling his skin, and Danse moaned at the sensations. As much as he never wanted this to end, it had been so long since he’d known a woman’s touch that he knew he’d erupt if he wasn’t inside of her soon. His cock was twitching almost painfully against her thigh, and every shift in weight and unintentional grind against it threatened to undo him prematurely.

“Evelyn, fuck…. Please….”

She’d never heard him swear before in the entire time she’d known him, and to hear it this many times in one day stirred the flames threatening to overtake her. She pulled at the zipper on her uniform, and it took everything Danse had to not rip the fabric off of her. He realized she wasn’t wearing a bra or underwear as she got off of him to peel the suit off the lower half of her body. He stared hungrily at her for a moment, before pulling her back onto the bed by her waist, hovering over her. He didn’t even take off his pants all the way. There’d be plenty more opportunity for that later. Right now, he needed to be inside her.

Evelyn whined softly as he pushed his cock into her. The noise she made almost undid him right there, and as he bottomed out, he stopped for a moment, staring down at her. She had her hands on his arms to steady herself, eyes lidded over with pure lust. Her cheeks were beautifully flushed, her lips and pupils wide, the green of her iris lost in her dark pupils. “Eric…” she moaned breathlessly, and he began to thrust into her, slow at first, then picked up the pace as she began to get louder. He clumsily thumbed her clit, out of practice, yet she clenched around his cock as her eyes went wide, giving a breathy moan. He leaned down to kiss her, and they moaned into each others’ mouths as the pace became faster and faster.

Evelyn came first, with a gasp and a soft whine. She writhed against his still pumping body, seeing stars and mewling, until at last, Danse finally came with a loud, shuddering groan, pressing his forehead against hers as he emptied himself inside her.

His energy spent, he fell onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily. Beside him, Evelyn’s breathing was finally returning to normal, and she laid her head against his chest, stroking his muscled arm, making a soft, contented noise. Her hair had come out of its bun at some point, and Danse wrapped his arm around her, stroking her hair gently.

After several moments of silence, Evelyn spoke.

“I, uh…. That was nice,” she murmured, burying her face in his skin. Danse watched her, a smile playing on his face. He’d never seen her show a hint of shyness; quite the opposite, she was usually straightforward to a fault. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That it was.”

She then stared up at him, a stony deadpan on her face. “If you say ‘Ad Victoriam,’ I may actually smother you with that sad excuse for a pillow while you sleep.”

He chuckled, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. He wrapped her gently in his arms, putting his chin on her forehead. After another silence, he spoke.

“For the record, Evelyn… Everything you said you felt about me, I always felt the same. I’ve had feelings for you since the moment I met you.”

“You mean we could have been doing this the whole time, and you never told me!?” She exclaimed in mock indignance. He laughed in response. “Well, not for the past five years,” he pointed out.

“...Did you just make a joke? You’re swearing AND making jokes? I really have been gone a long time.” She shook her head, and he laughed harder. He lifted her chin, cupping her face and kissing her gently. She returned the kiss, smiling against his lips.

“I missed you.”


End file.
